


Inevitable Forces

by Rowlingismyspiritanimal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowlingismyspiritanimal/pseuds/Rowlingismyspiritanimal
Summary: In which Hermione feels inexorably drawn to Narcissa Malfoy at an alum holiday party.Mostly contains curse-breaking and lots of explicit content in a library. My apologies in advance to all books.Four-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 318





	1. An Encounter

She knew the moment she locked eyes with her across a crowded ballroom that she was absolutely, positively _done for_. The icy blue eyes pierced her own dark brown, seemingly staring into the depths of her soul. She felt exposed, bare, vulnerable in the sea of shimmering silver and green around her.

Hermione turned away after a beat too long, sipping her champagne flute to compose herself before rejoining the conversation with the younger Malfoy and his bride-to-be Greengrass.

“I am most gratified to see the house of Slytherin has become more … welcoming,” Hermione said delicately, nodding approvingly at the numerous witches and wizards from Muggle families that were scattered around the ballroom. 

Malfoy sniffed at that, “You can hardly thank us for doing something we were forced to do after the war.”

Astoria quickly interjected, frowning at her husband-to-be briefly before smiling warmly at Hermione, “But of course, we were proud to see such progress… it was long overdue.” 

Hermione nodded politely, wondering where Harry and Ron had gotten off to as she was forced to mingle alone with their former enemies. 

_It was just like Harry and Ron to leave her to fend for herself - and among purebloods no less,_ she groused silently to herself. She scanned the room again, pleased when she caught a shock of red hair through the crowd. She was seconds away from making her polite excuses and leaving the pale couple to themselves, when a cold hand landed on the small of her back. 

“Draco, Astoria, I do hope Hermione here isn’t trying to convince you to give up your house-elves,” a smooth, silky voice all but purred. 

Hermione froze, turning to face none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Her heart thudded erratically against her sternum as she took in the elder witch’s entire countenance. The sculpted cheekbones, platinum-black hair, and floor-length forest green dress. 

_Merlin’s beard, her outfit should be illegal,_ Hermione thought, gulping as she trailed her gaze down the length of Narcissa’s body, noting how the dress accentuated her every curve. 

Suddenly, she felt entirely inadequate in her simple gold dress. 

Narcissa raised a pointed eyebrow at Hermione’s silent appraisal as Astoria laughed and hurried to explain that they were simply sharing their delight at the new _diversity_ in Slytherin house. 

“Ah yes… I suppose the younger generations are starting to see the value in mud… muggle-borns” Narcissa said, flicking her tongue lightly as she stumbled on the appropriate terminology.

Hermione’s arm burned as the witch finished her sentence; the burn quickly dissipating as Narcissa altered her chosen word. Nevertheless, Hermione had clutched at her arm in anticipation of the burn, an action that did not go unnoticed by the party.

She had chosen a short golden dress with long sleeves for the occasion, still unable to find a cure for the cursed letters Bellatrix had carved into her forearm seven and a half years prior. Her scar burned fiercely anytime the word _Mudblood_ was uttered in her presence. 

Astoria looked at her inquisitively as Hermione reddened, afraid that her weakness had been caught. 

“Draco, Ms. Greengrass, Mrs. Malfoy,” she said quickly, “I’m afraid I must take your leave. I’ve just spotted a Weasley and I’m afraid I’ve been gone from my companions for rather too long.”

She quickly hurried away in the direction of the red hair, not bothering to wait for their responses. 

Delighted to see that the red hair belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley, she let out a sigh of relief as she approached.

“Ginny, you were able to make it,” she said happily. 

Ginny beamed at her. 

“Hermione! Yes, I did. Of course I didn’t have much say in the matter,” she explained, tilting her head in the direction of Harry, “He insisted that I come for appearances sake. All Slytherin alumnae reunions are… supervised… these days by the Ministry, are they not?” 

Hermione nodded. “Especially now since we allow 7th years to attend for networking purposes.”

“It’s so gratifying to see the younger Slytherins hail from all sorts of families, is it not?” Ginny said, echoing Hermione’s words from earlier. 

“It is indeed. They help fill the ranks too since a number of people are … noticeably … absent,” Hermione responded. 

“Oh yes the Death Eaters…” Ginny trailed off, no doubt thinking about the number of elder witches and wizards that were serving life sentences for their actions during the Second Wizarding War.

Hermione thought about one in particular, her gaze turning once more to land on the elder Malfoy who attended alone and was currently immersed in conversation with her son and his betrothed, her eyes sparkling as she spoke with them. 

“Oh, Ronald!” Ginny exclaimed, as Hermione guiltily spun back around to face a toothily-grinning Ron juggling a ridiculous amount of canapés. 

“Ginny! You made it!” he exclaimed, giving her a quick brotherly squeeze. “Hermione, where had you gotten off to?” he asked, spinning to focus on the witch.

“Where had _I_ gotten off to??” She asked incredulously, “You and Harry abandoned me to Casper the not-so-friendly ghost and his fiancée”

“Casper the what? Hermione, what are you odn abdout?” Ron asked, while shoving a canapé into his mouth. 

“Ron!” Ginny admonished, “It’s not nice to talk with your mouth full.” 

“Sorryth” he responded, at least having the decency to look mildly abashed.

Hermione took another swig of her champagne flute, finishing off the rest in one gulp. _Thank Merlin we decided to be friends after the breakup,_ she thought to herself. She needed Ron and all of his antics in her life. 

_Just not in_ ** _that way_** , she had realized shortly after the end of the war. 

The event of that realization those many years ago? The trial of Lucius Malfoy. 

* * *

She, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and a score of others had attended the widely-publicized trial — sitting in the wings above the proceedings. 

It was somber as trials go and she sat next to Ron, his hand tightly clasping hers in a quiet show of support and solidarity. 

A few short minutes into the trial, Hermione looked down and realized she had an unobstructed view of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy who sat to the side of the courtroom just feet away from the accused. 

They were paler than usual, faces drawn and lips pressed into thin lines. Draco gripped his mother’s hand protectively, a marked reversal from the usual dynamic. Narcissa looked … exhausted. There was no other way to describe it, Hermione thought to herself. Narcissa was utterly spent.

She watched the mother-son duo throughout the trial, eyes flitting from witness to Narcissa to Draco and back to the witness on the stand at the time. But her eyes lingered on the elder witch, captivated by her poise as she clearly warred with her palpable distress. It was clear to Hermione that Narcissa’s composure during the trial was of great importance to Narcissa herself.

_Appearances for appearances sake_ , Hermione thought, _how exhausting that must be_. 

She shook herself out of her thoughts, feeling eyes on her as she noticed Narcissa Malfoy was now looking up at the stands. Swirling blue eyes locked with her own as Hermione sucked in a breath. 

_Oh_ , she thought dumbly, her hand twitching under Ron’s comforting grip. _That’s different_.

She felt hot for a brief second, and decidedly not from embarrassment. She stared at the elder witch, completely entranced until Narcissa broke her gaze. 

Her heavy gaze would burn itself into Hermione’s mind indelibly.

* * *

Hermione had run into Narcissa Malfoy on several other occasions over the last seven years, and with each interaction she found herself growing increasingly frustrated. 

It was never _enough_ , she mused to herself. She felt this deep pull each time she and the elder witch crossed paths briefly. A pull she could never satisfy and so she distracted herself with any number of other things. 

But tonight, on her third glass of champagne, her body warmed from the inside out, there was no mistaking that the pull had gotten irresistible. 

She wanted - no, she _needed_ \- the elder Malfoy to do something, _anything_ , to resolve this tension building inside her body.

She stood with Ron, Ginny, and Harry, who had just returned from the far corner of the ballroom, and mindlessly chatted, willing her traitorous body to focus on the people immediately around her. 

And yet, she could feel her gaze scanning the crowd in its periphery and her body impatiently humming with nervous energy.

She distractedly reached over for one of Ron’s canapés as he laughingly swatted her hand, canapé already in its clutches, and told her to get her own appetizers.

“Madame Malfoy,” Harry said politely. 

Hermione started, dropping her puff pastry with a startled gasp. 

Narcissa, poised as always, had silently approached the group.

“Mr. Potter, a pleasure,” she said silkily, her eyes not on Harry but on a rapidly blushing Hermione. 

“I would love to exchange pleasantries,” she continued, “but I’m afraid I must borrow Ms. Granger for a rather urgent matter.” 

“Me?” Hermione croaked out, rather hoarse, as Ron jumped in as well with, “Hermione? What ever do you need her for?”

Narcissa ignored both lines of inquiry instead quirking her head to Hermione and asking, “Hermione, if you please,” before she deftly turned and walked away. 

Realizing belatedly that she was meant to follow, Hermione quickly hurried to catch up with an apologetic “be back shortly” to her group.

* * *

She followed the elder Malfoy into the foyer of the castle, hesitating as Narcissa bade to duck down a rather dark hallway.

“Mrs. Malfoy?” she called at the witch striding around the corner. 

“Yes?” Narcissa halted, and turned abruptly, mere feet from Hermione. 

“I… er… you… you haven’t told me what this is all about,” Hermione said, nervously fidgeting with a loose strand of hair. 

“Your arm, naturally,” she responded, face unreadable.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Hermione said, still reeling from being just steps away from the object of her _… affections? More like obsessions_ , she thought regretfully. 

“You’re the brightest witch of your age,” Narcissa replied, her voice dropping an octave. 

“And…?”  


“And you were able to undo Bella’s curse, were you not?” She asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the darkened hallway. 

“I- ” Hermione started to speak and was abruptly cut off. 

“Roll up your sleeve,” Narcissa commanded, her icy blue eyes clouding over. 

Hermione rolled up her gold sleeve, exposing her scar to Narcissa’s assessing gaze. 

“ _Lumos!_ ” Narcissa incanted wandlessly, a silver light surrounding them in the darkened corridor.

Hermione’s eyes widened at the display of magic. 

“Are you alright?” Narcissa asked, a brow quirking at Hermione’s expression.

“Yes, yes,” Hermione responded hurriedly, attempting to school her expression as Narcissa had done. 

“Excellent…” she said, running her fingers across the scar etched into Hermione’s arm. 

Hermione trembled. 

“Does that hurt?” Narcissa asked, stopping her fingers’ path along Hermione’s arm. 

Hermione reddened once more, decidedly not trembling from pain. “I - no. It only hurts if someone utters the word itself.” 

“Do you mind if I - ?” Narcissa asked, her anxious gaze meeting Hermione’s. 

Hermione still had no idea what the elder witch wanted and yet she found herself acquiescing to her unspoken question, “No, not at all.” 

“Is the pain unbearable?” Narcissa questioned, hesitating again. 

“I’ve had a few drinks - I’ll be fine,” Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood a touch. 

“ _Mudblood_ ,” Narcissa whispered. 

The pain that shot through Hermione’s arm was like nothing she had ever felt before. She dropped to her knees clutching her arm desperately as it burned, her face white and pale.

Narcissa, to her credit, looked absolutely horrified. 

“Salazar’s Snakes, Ms. Granger, are you alright?” She gasped. 

Hermione continued to clutch her burning arm in pain, not trusting her voice at the moment. 

“I’m ever so sorry,” Narcissa said, “I had no idea… I had assumed… Ms. Granger, I am horrified at what Bella did to you.” She dropped to her knees as Hermione’s eyes fluttered from the pain. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. What she did to you. What **_I_** did to you that day,” Narcissa continued, her blue eyes clouded with pain. 

Hermione opened her eyes at that, locking with Narcissa’s. 

“You didn’t do this,” she said resolutely. 

“I didn’t stop her from doing it, either,” Narcissa replied, her voice breaking. 

“It’s not.. it’s not always this bad,” Hermione said, looking at Narcissa as she gazed at the ground in shame. 

“Then why…?” Narcissa raised her gaze and looked questioningly at Hermione.

“I suspect because you share Bellatrix’s blood,” Hermione responded, wincing slightly as she said the crazed witch’s name. 

Hermione rose to her feet as the pain in her arm began to abate, handing out her good hand to Narcissa who remained on her knees. Narcissa grasped it and stood up.Hermione could see the war going on in Narcissa’s eyes as she searched her face. After a few brief moments, a mask of inscrutably slipped back over Narcissa’s face and she said impassively, “I would like you to come to the Manor next weekend.” 

“Malfoy Manor?” Hermione asked, shocked that Narcissa would even consider such a thing. 

“It looks different now,” Narcissa replied, a touch soothingly. “It won’t be how you remembered.” 

Again, Hermione wanted to refuse, yet after a brief moment of hesitation, she found herself saying agreeably, “Alright then.”

“Wonderful, I will see you at 3 o’clock sharp on Saturday for tea,” Narcissa said, her tone leaving no room for rebuke. 

Hermione nodded against her better judgement and they made their way back to the ballroom in silence.

“See you Saturday, Madam Malfoy,” Hermione said politely as they started to go their separate ways in the ballroom.

“See you Saturday, Ms. Granger,” Narcissa replied evenly. 

Narcissa turned and looked over her shoulder at the last minute, adding with a smirk, 

“And it’s Ms. Black, for future reference.”


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

As Hermione walked up the snow-covered path to Malfoy Manor, her mind raced. _This had to have been the longest week of her life_ , she thought to herself. She couldn’t get the sound of Narcissa purring her maiden name to her out of her head. In pure hypotheticals, she had consulted Ginny, who had told her that a new Magical law allowed purebloods to divorce their spouses without the other party’s consent in two new circumstances. One of those circumstances was domestic abuse. The second was if the other party was imprisoned for life.

_Narcissa Black_ , Hermione said to herself, trying out the name on her tongue, as she stood on the doorstep, willing herself to pick up the ornate knocker and knock. 

The door opened abruptly, and Hermione found herself face-to-face with none other than said Narcissa Black herself. 

She was a _vision_ , Hermione thought, even in simple robes. She wore an elegant silver set of robes and her hair flowed loosely around her face, framing her cheekbones. 

Again, Hermione felt startlingly inadequate in her simple black robes with maroon trim.

“Ms. Granger,” Narcissa greeted her, smiling ever so slightly through her mask of indifferent politeness. 

“Ms. Black,” Hermione responded. 

“Do come in, we will take our tea in the library.” 

“The library?” Hermione’s face lit up. 

Narcissa chuckled. “I had a feeling you would appreciate that. I hear you are quite the bookworm.” She turned to lead the way.

Hermione blushed lightly and followed her into the manor.

As she entered Malfoy Manor, she noted that Narcissa had indeed been correct. It _was_ different. Entirely different. So different that if she had not known she was in Malfoy Manor, she would have guessed she was somewhere else entirely. 

Gone was the utter blackness that blanketed the interior of the manor. In its place were delightful hues of silver and green.

There were windows _everywhere_ and the manor was flooded with sunlight. A small garden with a fountain stood in the atrium. 

“Narcissa, this house is beautiful,” Hermione gushed as Narcissa led her to the library. 

Narcissa looked pleased at the compliment and raised a practiced brow, “Have we dropped the formalities?” She asked with smirk. 

Hermione looked confused for a second and then realized, “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize… We can stick to surnames if you would prefer.” 

“Hermione,” Narcissa drawled out, her tongue wrapping around the name in a way that sent shivers down Hermione’s spine, “You can call me whatever you like.”

* * *

As Narcissa led their way into the Malfoy library, Hermione could barely control the sensations raging within her. _Excitement, nervous apprehension, arousal_ , the heady cocktail was rendering her completely out of sorts. 

The library was the most beautiful part of the house - there was no doubt about it. Shelves and shelves extended as far as the eye could see. Tomes and tomes glittered in the afternoon sunlight, dust painting thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of them. 

“It’s a magical library,” Narcissa explained, “It extends as far as books there are.” 

Hermione was positive she was in magical heaven. She had already spotted a number of rare volumes that not even the Hogwart’s library possessed. 

“Shall we have a seat?” Narcissa asked after a beat, amused at the unabashed rapture on Hermione’s face as she took in the library. Narcissa gestured to two green chaises surrounding an ornate marble table. A silver tea set rested on the table.

“Oh yes, of course,” Hermione said, hurrying over to a chaise to take a seat. 

“Tea?” Narcissa asked. 

“Yes please,” Hermione said gratefully as Narcissa poured her a cup. The smell of chrysanthemum infused the room. 

“Chrysanthemum is my favorite!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“Mine too,” Narcissa responded, her eyes once more gazing into Hermione’s with a quiet stillness. 

“Are you going to tell me why I am here?” Hermione asked after another few moments of silence. “I assume it is regarding my scar, but as I’m sure you’ve gathered, the curse is permanent.” 

Narcissa hummed thoughtfully at that, “I can see why you would think that.” 

“However,” she added, “It most certainly is not.” 

Hermione looked at her in confusion. “Narcissa, we have tried everything. Everyone and their mother has taken a look at it in the hopes of helping me.” 

“Did you ask a Dark wizard or witch?” She responded.

“Um… no,” Hermione responded. 

“Well there you have it.” Narcissa countered. “And you most certainly did not ask ‘everyone and their mother’ as you call it because I am someone’s mother and I was not consulted.” 

“Now, would you like me to break the curse?” Narcissa asked briskly. 

Hermione gaped at her. 

“You know how to break it?” Hermione asked, her face registering her absolute astonishment. 

“Would I have invited you here if I did not?” Narcissa replied. 

“I’m not entirely sure why you invite people over, but curse-breaking would not have been at the top of my list,” Hermione said, smirking as Narcissa picked up on her hidden meaning and her eyes widened. 

“Hermione, I can assure you I would not have invited you here had I not been confident in my abilities to break this curse. Now - let’s get on with it, shall we?” Narcissa asked, placing her teacup down on its matching silver saucer. 

She gestured to Hermione who rolled up the sleeve of her robe, exposing her raised scar to Narcissa’s gaze once more. 

Narcissa drew her wand from the sleeves of her robe, and muttered a quick incantation, slicing her own palm diagonally with the tip of her wand. 

Blood pooled instantly in Narcissa's hand.

“Narcissa!” Hermione exclaimed, “What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Concern dotted her face. 

“The curse is bound to you through blood,” Narcissa explained. “Only Black blood can undo it,” Narcissa continued

She clasped her wounded palm over Hermione’s scar, muttered the word Mudblood as if it brought her a great deal of distress, and began murmuring an incantation. 

Hermione saw white. Blinding pain flashed through her as she listened to the murmured incantation pulse through her veins.

* * *

Hermione awoke suddenly, bolting upright before realizing she was on the same green chaise in the library. It had become dark and the shadows of the library danced around her in the candlelight. She realized with a start that she had been covered in a blanket while she slept. 

“Narcissa?” She called tentatively. 

There was no response.

“Narcissa?” She tried a bit louder. 

“Hermione!” She heard from a distant room. “You’re awake.” 

She heard the pitter patter of footsteps before Narcissa swept into the library, her silver robes glowing in the dim lighting. Narcissa looked positively radiant. 

“Let me see your arm,” she implored, gesturing towards Hermione’s left arm.

Hermione realized suddenly that she had not even spared a glance to her arm since she had awoken.

She held her arm out to Narcissa, both pairs of eyes widening as they took in the perfect flesh that greeted their eyes. 

“It worked,” Narcissa whispered reverently, tracing the pad of her thumb along unmarred flesh.

Hermione felt her eyes pooling with unshed tears as she embraced Narcissa in a joyful hug. 

“Thank you, oh thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me,” she whispered into the elder witch’s hair. 

She pulled back reluctantly and gazed into Narcissa’s eyes, shocked to find tears pooling there as well. 

“I hope… I hope you can forgive me for all that happened,” Narcissa said haltingly, her blue eyes swimming with tears.

“I already had,” Hermione responded, tracing the inside of her forearm in awe as she felt nothing but smooth skin underneath. “This is just the cherry on top.”

Narcissa looked at her gratefully, her face relaxing as she clasped Hermione’s hand and led her in the direction of the chaises. 

“I know you’ve already been here for a while, but I was hoping you might join me for a nightcap?” She asked tentatively. 

Hermione nodded, reluctantly separating her hand from Narcissa’s to take a seat on her assigned chaise. 

Narcissa snapped her fingers and conjured a bottle of bloodred wine and two long-stemmed wine glasses. 

She uncorked the bottle with another snap of her fingers and poured Hermione a glass of wine as the younger witch watched her appraisingly. 

“Will you teach me your wandless magic?” Hermione asked. 

“But of course,” Narcissa responded, “Cheers, Hermione,” she continued, filling her glass and clinking it against Hermione’s. 

* * *

Three glasses of wine later and Hermione was certain the room had become unbearably tense. Narcissa was leaning casually against her green chaise, glass of wine in hand as she let her gaze linger up and down Hermione. 

There was absolutely no way the elder witch was blind to the effect she was having on her, Hermione thought. Even Ron, as clueless as he was, would have been able tell that Hermione was getting increasingly wound up.

They had talked about their families, the war, books, spells, and Hermione was certain she would never tire of talking to Narcissa.

Narcissa licked the rim of her wine glass to catch an errant drop of wine, and Hermione felt like she was going to combust at the sight of Narcissa’s talented tongue. 

“Hermione,” the elder witch said, purring, “Do you remember when you thought that your scar burned more harshly for me because of my link to Bella?” 

Hermione nodded, unsure where Narcissa was going with the line of conversation. 

Narcissa stood up as if she was reaching for more wine, instead circling the table so that she was closer to Hermione, standing above her. 

“The curse was meant to inflict more pain on you depending on who said the word. However, it acts on bonds, not blood. The closer the person to you who betrayed you with the word, the stronger the burn,” Narcissa said, placing her wine glass on the table gently.

“You mean, the more I care for someone, the stronger the betrayal?” Hermione whispered.

“The stronger the bond, the stronger the burn,” Narcissa parroted back to her.

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Narcissa closed the gap, plucking Hermione’s glass from her hand and placing it down next to hers.

Their mouths met hungrily. Hermione moaned a little as Narcissa slipped a tongue inside of her mouth, her tongue battling for dominance. 

Narcissa brought her hands up to cup Hermione’s face, tracing the witch’s cheekbones with her thumbs. She deepened the kiss, enjoying how Hermione’s warm mouth yielded to hers.

“Salazar’s Snakes, I have been wanting to do that for so long,” Narcissa said, pulling back for a touch to exclaim her happiness at the turn of events.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Hermione replied, closing the gap once more. 

After another minute of Narcissa’s delectable mouth, Hermione trailed her kisses downwards, nipping at a particularly sensitive part of Narcissa’s neck and delighting when the older witch let out a throaty moan. 

Narcissa pulled back abruptly again, her eyes completely black as she said silkily, “I can’t think of a more appropriate place to _take_ you than my library, can you?” The word _take_ radiated with intent from her lips.

Hermione was sure her pupils blew wide at that, heat coursing through her entire body and pooling below. 

“Mmm, you like the sound of that, don’t you, my dear?” Narcissa asked, her eyes boring into Hermione’s as Hermione whimpered involuntarily and nodded. 

Hermione knew then that she was in over her head with the dark witch. _Narcissa would be the end of her_ , she thought to herself, she was sure of it. 

Narcissa trailed her gaze over the younger witch’s dark robes, smirking as she said “You’re entirely overdressed for the occasion, don’t you think?” Narcissa snapped her fingers and Hermione was left in a matching set of silver lingerie. 

The Slytherin witch appraised her hungrily, her eyes raking over Hermione’s body. “You’re stunning,” Narcissa whispered reverently, “I can’t wait to have you for myself.” 

Hermione wriggled under her gaze, her arousal sky-high as she grew impatient. She looked down at her body splayed out for Narcissa on the chaise, certain that she had chosen a maroon bra and panties set when she had dressed earlier that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for leaving it off here, but Chapter 3 is coming shortly :)


	3. Taken Pt. 1

Narcissa roamed her eyes up Hermione’s taut body, building anticipation as the younger witch squirmed in eagerness and frustration.

“Narcissa…” Hermione said after a few moments, the name a low plea.

“Yes?” The elder witch raised an eyebrow at her but continued her silent appraisal of witch laid out in front of her.

“Are you planning on getting on with it?” Hermione asked, trying to sound flirtatious and failing as she huffed in frustration. 

“I’m thinking,” Narcissa replied maddeningly. 

“This is really _not_ the time for that,” Hermione said edgily. 

“Don’t you want to know what I’m thinking about?” Narcissa asked. 

Hermione sighed, “Fine, yes, what in Merlin’s name are you thinking about?” 

“I’m thinking about how _exactly_ I want to fuck you,” Narcissa responded, her voice dropping an octave lower. 

Hermione gulped, her body visibly flushing at the elder witch’s profanity. 

“Option A…” Narcissa began, “You spread your legs wider for me and I taste you right here on the chaise.”

Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Option B… I angle you on that windowsill and use _props_ …” Narcissa trailed off, nodding her head towards a tall ornate window with a ledge at a rather convenient height. 

Hermione’s eyes grew even wider. 

“Option C… and my personal favorite… you kneel for me now, and if you’re _good_ , we’ll make use of those rungs on the bookcases.”

Hermione’s mouth went dry at the idea of tasting Narcissa first, barely registering the rest of Narcissa’s sentence through the fog of her arousal. 

“C… option C please,” she said hoarsely. 

Narcissa leaned back, looking like a cat that had just caught a canary. A smile danced on her lips. 

“Very well then, Ms. Granger,” she leaned back on the chaise, her silver robes gleaming in the dimly lit library. 

Hermione rose and then immediately sunk to her knees in front of Narcissa. Her hands gripped the witch’s silky robes as she tilted her head up to kiss the elder beauty. Her hands roamed Narcissa’s body, trying to find purchase through her robes. 

“Narcissa,” she whispered as she pulled back from her mouth just a touch, “I think you’re the one who is now overdressed.” 

Narcissa smiled deviously, “Well, then I suggest you do something about it.” 

Hermione groaned and grabbed her wand from the table, incanting a quick spell to rid the elder witch of her bothersome robes. Smiling to herself, she added a touch to the spell at the end, hoping the result would prove to be what she hoped. 

Narcissa’s silver robes rose off of her, folding themselves neatly, and laying to rest on the table. She was left in shimmering gold lace, much to Hermione’s delight. 

“It worked,” Hermione said, pleased with herself.

Narcissa took a minute to regard her new undergarments, rolling her eyes as she took in the gold lace encasing her body. 

“Gryffindors…” she grumbled, attempting to hide her amusement.

“Turnabout is fair play,” Hermione responded with a grin. She appraised Narcissa’s body slowly, her pupils widening at the sheer beauty laid out in front of her. 

“Narcissa…” she whispered reverently, trailing her fingers down the witch’s breastbone. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” 

Narcissa flushed prettily at Hermione’s words, her typically unruffled demeanor cracking under the younger witch’s unabashed adoration.

Hermione trailed a series of kisses where her fingers had been, sliding her hands up Narcissa’s body to grasp two perfectly sized breasts. Narcissa’s eyes fluttered at Hermione’s ministrations as Hermione rolled a taut nipple between two fingers. Hermione pushed aside the gold lace blocking her way, lowering her mouth to place open-mouthed kisses around Narcissa’s right breast. She nipped lightly at a sensitive spot, delighting in the sounds coming from the elder witch.

“Hermione…” Narcissa moaned. “Oh!” She suddenly gasped as Hermione took an eager nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue around it. 

Hermione continued to lavish her attentions on Narcissa’s breasts, switching to ensure that the other one got an equal amount of attention. 

Once Hermione was satisfied that Narcissa’s chest had been properly attended to, she trailed her kisses lower down Narcissa’s toned stomach. 

“ _Cannot_ believe you have had a child,” Hermione said in awe as she made her way south.

“I’ve had more than a quarter of a century to recover,” Narcissa said dismissively, looking pleased at the compliment nonetheless as a smile graced her features. 

“Also, there’s a spell for stretch marks,” Narcissa added breathily as Hermione trailed her hands along Narcissa’s strong thighs. 

“Isn’t magic wonderful,” Hermione responded as she grabbed her wand and, with a practiced swish, left Narcissa completely naked before her. 

Hermione’s entire body reacted at the sight of Narcissa laid bare on the chaise in front of her. Her mouth went dry, pupils blew wide, and heat pooled in her belly. 

_A veritable goddess_ , Hermione thought to herself.

Narcissa smirked at Hermione’s expression, “See something you like?” She asked confidently. 

“Mmhmm,” Hermione hummed as she lowered her mouth to the inside of Narcissa’s thigh, “and I can’t wait to taste her.” 

Narcissa trembled as Hermione kissed closer and closer to her center, working her way up her inner thigh. Hermione’s tongue darted out and she swiped upwards, tasting the entirety of Narcissa in one broad stroke. Narcissa arched into Hermione’s mouth as she felt herself grow even wetter at the younger witch’s ministrations.

“Hermione, your tongue…” Narcissa trailed off as Hermione began to lick her in earnest, tracing patterns with her tongue. Hermione delighted at the taste of Narcissa, wanting desperately to satisfy her as she sucked Narcissa’s clit into her mouth. Hermione’s mouth instantly flooded with more wetness. 

“Mmmm, you’re eager to please, aren’t you?” Narcissa asked throatily as she took in the sight of Hermione between her legs. 

Hermione felt heat run through her body at Narcissa’s words and she picked up her pace. She could feel the elder witch start to tremble as she ran her fingers across her inner thigh.

Narcissa looked radiant with her head thrown back in pleasure, two-toned hair splayed out on the green chaise, as she squirmed under Hermione’s talented mouth.

“Do you want my fingers?” Hermione asked, looking up at Narcissa coyly through her lashes. 

“Two… please…” Narcissa replied with some effort, clearly close to the edge. 

Hermione inserted a finger, and then a second when she felt no resistance. She curled her fingers and started thrusting into her gently as she sucked Narcissa’s clit into her mouth. 

“Hermione…” Narcissa said, clenching around her fingers. “You feel _so good_ inside of me.” 

After a few short moments, Narcissa shivered and then went still for a second, her walls fluttering around Hermione’s fingers as she threaded her hand through Hermione’s hair, holding her mouth against her clit.

Hermione continued to suck Narcissa’s clit gently, held in place by the elder witch’s firm hand as the orgasm washed over the Slytherin. 

When Narcissa came down from her high, she pulled Hermione up by her arms, kissing her soundly on the lips as she tasted herself on Hermione’s mouth. 

She pulled back to purr, “You were _very_ good to me.” 

Hermione flushed at the compliment.

“Would you like your reward now?” Narcissa asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.

* * *

Hermione was unsure how she found herself in this position, bound by silk scarves to the rungs on the bookshelves in the Malfoy library. 

“Narcissa, why does this library even have rungs?” She asked, as the elder witch circled her predatorily. “Surely nobody has to climb them to reach a book? If they have a wand?” 

“Why, it’s for the house-elves to put volumes on the shelves, of course,” Narcissa winked at Hermione, “We don’t like for them to use magic if it can be avoided.” 

“The house-elves?? You make them climb these precarious rungs when they can just as easily use magic to place a book on the shelf? When _you_ can just as easily use magic to place a book on the shelf?” Hermione asked indignantly. 

Narcissa laughed heartily at her display of anger.

“I’m only joking, this library was actually designed to mimic a famous Muggle one - shocking, I know - and the ladder rungs around each shelf were an essential part of the design,” Narcissa said. 

Hermione scowled, realizing that Narcissa had provoked her for her own amusement. 

“And what a _truly_ essential design choice,” Narcissa said, her voice low, as she circled Hermione - who was still clad in Slytherin colors and bound spread-eagle against the bookshelves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do we think when I get in the elevator to heaven that it will start going down
> 
> ... or do they make you take the stairs


	4. Taken Pt. 2

Hermione had come to realize that building anticipation was Narcissa Black’s game. She built it slowly and deliberately, until Hermione was at a breaking point, aching to be touched by the elder witch.

“You’re ravishing like this,” purred Narcissa, as she approached Hermione for the umpteenth time before stepping back again to regard her with her hungry gaze.

“Then _ravish_ me,” Hermione replied frustratedly, pulling against her binds. 

Something changed on Narcissa’s face, and she swept into Hermione’s personal space again. 

“As you wish,” she replied, her mouth meeting the younger witch’s hungrily. 

Hermione’s body knocked back against the bookshelf as Narcissa pressed her body flush against hers. 

Narcissa devoured the younger witch’s mouth, her hands roaming insistently up and down the witch’s body. 

Hermione felt a heady mix of pleasure and frustration as she pulled at her binds, wanting to touch the elder witch but unable to. 

Narcissa canted her hips against Hermione’s, slotting a knee between the Gryffindor’s legs and applying pressure.

Hermione moaned, her head thrown back against the books in ecstasy. 

Narcissa pulled back and raised two fingers to Hermione’s lips, tracing a pattern around them. 

Hermione met her darkened eyes, and wordlessly sucked the two fingers into her mouth, coating them with her saliva. 

“Can you take three?” Narcissa asked, two of her long, elegant fingers still in Hermione’s mouth. 

Hermione nodded. 

Narcissa deftly added a third finger to her mouth. She drew close to Hermione’s ear and asked lowly, “Will you beg?”

Hermione nodded again.

Narcissa pulled out her fingers, trailing them down slowly down Hermione’s chest and leaving a trail of wetness. 

“Then beg,” the elder witch commanded. 

“Please…” Hermione whispered, pulling futilely against her binds as she tried to get more pressure from Narcissa’s knee. Narcissa moved her knee away from Hermione who immediately whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Please? Is that all?” Narcissa asked, arching an eyebrow at the desperate witch. 

Hermione huffed and summoned her resolve. She met Narcissa’s eyes challengingly. “Please, Narcissa, fuck me,” she said resolutely.

Narcissa gave her one of her signature self-satisfied smiles and trailed her fingers lower, swiping two digits through Hermione’s wetness. 

“My my, you’re soaked,” she taunted, circling Hermione’s center teasingly. 

“Please…” Hermione ground out, losing her resolve once more. 

Narcissa took pity on her and entered her swiftly, two digits sliding in with little resistance. 

Hermione gasped, heat coursing through her entire body at the sensation. 

Narcissa slowly started to move her fingers, setting a slow and lazy rhythm. 

“More…” Hermione asked, her hips rolling to take Narcissa’s fingers deeper. 

Narcissa added a third finger deftly, silencing Hermione’s resultant moan with her mouth, hot and demanding against Hermione’s.

She fucked Hermione quicker then, setting a punishing pace as the younger woman’s breathy moans got shorter and closer together.

“Narcissa.. I…” Hermione trailed off as her body started to shake. 

The orgasm that washed over her was the most powerful she had ever experienced. 

Narcissa continued to move her fingers within her, riding her through the aftershocks. 

Hermione soon came down from her high, sweaty and spent against the bookshelf.

Narcissa placed a chaste kiss to the witch’s forehead, and smirked at her, “I hope you never look at libraries the same.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes me happy! :)


End file.
